


Words like Off-Track Trains

by R_Quarion



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Quarion/pseuds/R_Quarion
Summary: Stefan finds his heart screaming a name he wish it didn't.
Relationships: Stefan Bekowsky/Cole Phelps
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Words like Off-Track Trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L.A. Noire Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L.A.+Noire+Discord+Server).



_Oh, if walls could talk._

Stefan knew his career would be over. There was something relentlessly daunting about the knowledge that he was falling for his partner. The Golden Boy, the LAPD's prized possession. Former marine Cole Phelps. 

There was a night where he realised it to be true. When midnight passed and his stomach erupted into a flurry of fireworks at the mere thought of the man. Audibly, Stefan had cursed himself for it. Sworn in the mirror, told his heart that it was irresponsible and shameful. Those words were only his to hear. Well, his and the walls. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._. 

If those walls could talk they would tell tales of time spent in the realm of isolation. Of Stefan bringing home broads which didn't satisfy him in the way he wished they could. In the way he needed a distraction. The shame at Cole's name escaping his lips was enough to suffocate him. 

Tales of drunken nights alone where the alcohol put the stars in the sky before him. To shimmer and glint and remind Stefan that not even the stars in the galaxy was as beautiful as Cole fucking Phelps. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._

Those words would join the outside air. Syllables running like a train that fell off its tracks. Down the hill, past the river's mouth, where water ran with crystal clear clarity. Where Stefan had charted his thoughts and obscure frameworks just to get them out of his head. 

Much like a crime scene noticeboard. Notes attached by strings and scribbles. Where Stefan had dove head first into the existialism of loving Cole Phelps. To come to the conclusion that felt like falling down cobblestone stairs. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._

They'd say that Stefan lost himself within his own charts. Where he put his name in a small font where it would see the sun and fade. The conclusion was raw and rough; there's better people for Cole in L.A.

Who was Stefan to come home to Cole and love? The man had a wife, two kids and a smile that reached into Stefan's chest and tore the heart out of. Beating in the palm of his hand, Stefan worried he would throw it. So, he concluded, he'd never let it get to that point. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._

They'd say that Stefan found a love in a new friend. Short. Harsh. Hurt. If it was a straight spirit and taken as a shot, Stefan had come close. Many less mixed drinks to be sipped over half an hour. No. This was efficiency. 

Efficiency for limbs to feel weightless and hearts to feel free. That even if Cole were to crush Stefan's heart that, right in this exact few frames of life, that it would not weigh him down. No, the alcohol pulsing through his lungs calmed such pain. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._

They'd speak well of Stefan. Of his dedication as a cop, of his faith in the force, of his passion for helping. He studied late, though sometimes his mind would wander. As would his hands. It was so easy to become distracted. 

The walls were thick, however, and somewhat soundproofing. So little gasps of moans of a name he didn't want to speak, was only heard by such material. 

_Oh, if walls could talk._

There would be shock and joy at meeting the man himself. Stumbling over his own feet somewhat as shots loosened his limbs. To straddle Stefan and reach out, fingertips against the wall holding himself up. The myth turned reality. 

Those walls would say that Stefan had pictured such an evening with Cole in such detail. But the wine blurred it, though, into a gradient of warmth and satisfaction. The demotion of he who once stood so proud, had since found solace.

Cole had found comfort in the arms of a man who had walls that could confirm he'd fallen for much too long ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh it ok


End file.
